Demons
by Dauntless-997
Summary: Following an unhappy childhood, Hassan became an independent hunter, strong willed in her own right. however, her recruitment into the Hearts pirates will threaten to throw everything she believes into disarray.
1. Prologue

She was there. A demure looking figure with short golden hair and bloodshot eyes. Nobody seemed to see her.

I could not get her out of my head. Father did not see her. Neither did mother, Sister, or all of the servants. Nobody could see them. Only I could.

She hovered over Father at times, sometimes touching his face, stroking his chin, sometimes standing away at the distance, watching him silently.

I told Father many times about the woman with short hair and the bloodshot eyes but he merely shrugged his shoulders and said: "Hassan, you should stop playing your imaginary games and study with your sister."

As put off as I was, I loved Father, so I did as he said and went back to the nursery where my little sister and her nurse was busy making paper flowers and took out my paperback book.

Mother was rarely in the mansion. She always had overseas business trips and meetings in town. Father owns plantations all over the country. They were both busy people. I attended school with my sister and socialize the best I could with my classmates. I lead a static existence.

But she was there. When Father came home from work, she clutched to him like unbreakable glue and whispers into his ear.

She was particularly prominent in my memories during that one dinner when Mother was there. My sister, my father, my mother and me. All were present at dinner for once in a long time. I couldn't exactly recall what happened but her bloodshot eyes became hideous with hunger. She lashed out and struck my father. While my father didn't even flinch at the blow, I screamed and screamed and screamed. I couldn't seem to stop. I think that was when it started. The eyes and the words and the segregation. The gap that grew between me and the family.

She was still there when I was banished to the seas. Her defeated and weary bloodshot eyes glaring at me from behind my father's back on the docks and etched forever in my nightmares.

Father never noticed her.

XXXXXX

A/N: my latest piece of work :) enjoy!

one piece does not belong to me, however, i do own Hassan.


	2. Chapter 1

I meandered through the crowded marketplace. Exercising extreme caution while trying to hold my breath in outrageously putrid place, the whole place seems like a bunch of measly held patchwork of small stalls sewed together like an ugly rag doll.

All I can hope for is that those irritating marines will get tired of finding me and leave so I can get the hell out of this place.

The Sabondy archipelago is a quaint little place, sunny mangroves sewed together like an elaborate patchwork piece. However, things are not always as they seemed in Grandline, especially the extremely sunny places.

While it looks like a tourist resort for slap happy people on the outside, it is actually the gathering place for many pirates seeking passage into the New World. The slave centers and the gambling halls that came with the flow of prevalence of piracy became unstoppable by even the marines and eventually became tolerated by them. Hence, the lawless areas in archipelago that drew even more evil into the place.

In my opinion, the place seemed more like a pirates' resort instead.

And this place became the feeding grounds for my target, which turned out to be the marines' own little pet supplying their guilty pleasures. Lucky me.

Cautiously coming out of my hiding place from the crack between two fruit boxes which thankfully made a nice little gap for me, I surveyed the crampy marketplace for those wannabe do-gooders.

They are gone.

I breathed a sigh of relief and straighten my crumpled shirt and pants.

My next search place that I know where he will be is the slave trading halls. I shall get his bounty reward before he finds some way to bribe the marines to remove it. I swear on my honor that I will catch this bastard.

After a good long 3 hours of fruitless searching in groves 2-30, I was thoroughly drained and exhausted. I even went to the fun park in mangrove 30 just for good measure. A headache is in order. Mangrove 1 is the final destination that I had yet to check.

The tides are turning. Things are getting dangerous. I sensed the presences of supernovas and the anxiety of the people around me. The emotions formed like a giant whirlpool of black liquid. Tension is palpable in the air and my sixth sense told me that something is going to happen real soon. Things are always like that when the giant whirlpool started forming. It is like the measuring stick for which conflicts are surfacing and in what form they are going to take. After some time, it will explode and spilled out onto the people, burning and scaring them like acid. Except that this one developed much faster and deeper.

I picked up my pace and cycled my bubble bike faster. Uneasiness settled in the pit of my stomach. The bastard proved more trouble than he is worth. But still, my mind would not allow me to give up half way and since I already hunted him down from water 7 all the way here, I am definitely not going to give up now.

Mangrove one is taller than the rest. It towers like an intimidating man over most of the other mangroves. The slave shop, labelled the auction house, as the marines called it; human employment shop, is smack at the end of the bridge connecting it to the other groves. This is going to be my last stop for the day. I'm famished and tired. Although the mangroves made the atmosphere slightly cooler, the afternoon heats are still getting to me. The bastard had better be there.

The auction is just starting. I got the best seats at the back of the theater. Several deep breaths to keep myself from vomiting later, I scanned the area full of people. There were nobles, pirates and common folk. A neat little gathering place where all the different classes of people come together and 'socialize'. Bonded by their lust for cruelty. It is here that the true nature of humans is revealed. Ugly and sadistic. The place where they are truly equal, criminal and noble born alike.

I see the monsters hovering all over the air. Hideous in their physical forms and powerful in their attacks as they swerved, struck and drop down on the unsuspecting victims, biting viciously and whispering poison into their ears.

The whole place looked like a hell out of Stephanie King's books. A true sadistic horror writer he if I ever seen one.

I fingered my bracelet furiously and all the monsters ceased to exist.

"Captain, the auction is starting." A deep voice started on my right.

I was slightly startled and jerked out of my temporary state of King's hell.

It was Trafalgar law's crew. Half of his crew are here to either observe this disgraceful spectacle or to participate in its inhumane function.

Thoughts wanted to form in my head but the obnoxious music started and drums rolled. The entire hall is drowned by the horrendous clapping of hands. The tiny stream in my head suddenly became a running river. A headache was definitely in good order.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the auction hall where all the goods are sold in good quality and terrific conditions!" The bombast voice pieces the air. I froze.

The owner of the irritating voice reveals himself to the audience as the curtains drew themselves backwards, like birds retreating back into their nests for safety.

My target was right there on that stage. So exposed was he that I can just throw a knife into his chest and sink him like a marine ship and disappear into the crowds.

The host, Disco, the man that I had been hunting down for weeks showed up right in front of my eyes, looking as if he just returned from Spa island.

As if I had not been diligent in hunting him down after all this time, as if he had not trampled all over my terrain.

Fury swirled within me and the whirlpool twisted and turned, groaning under the weight of its many opposing currents.

* * *

A/N: while there will be twists to the main storyline, this story shall remain faithful to the original version. :)


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Hellfire danced around in my head as I plotted his downfall.

Paying no heed to my surroundings, I was clearly being consumed by my own rages and desires.

I would pay a dear price for that ignorance later on.

15 auctions "items" down the road, many tear wrenching moments and immensely irritating hammering of the law forsaken tool later, I was running out of parasol pills to keep my raging headache in check.

An inhumane aura swirled from the audience and permeated every corner of the hall. The whirlpool of darkness amassed and showed no signs of abating. The audience booed and clapped and laughed, absorbed in their own pleasures and plans for the unfortunate souls who forfeited their freedom.

Three seats away, the hearts pirate crew showed no signs of laughter and sat there stolidly like frozen stones. I looked like I wished the place in hell.

The new "item" is a young mermaid who looks like she had just seen the world for the first time.

Short seaweed like hair and a casual tee shirt and a glimmering attractive tail in which the attention they draw becomes her doom in seen through the giant ass bowl they put her in.

I imagined that I looked just like her when I first glimpsed the world from the giant canon shooting across the air towards the Starboard alliance, sinking the ship down into the watery abyss.

The shocked and frightened face that housed an incredibly naïve look made me feel almost sorry for her. Apparently her elders did not tell her the story of why kids should stay away from shiny islands and feisty strangers. Especially ones with mangroves and humans and fun parks.

"Not everything is as it seems, little girl." I think to myself.

I entertained myself of outcomes in which if I were to buy her. Maybe I will make her my new companion. I thought wryly. Maybe I will make her tell me her life story as distraction from my current situation. This girl must have companions. She made it all the way to the surface and onto the island. Capturing a mermaid in water is almost impossible. Judging from the minimal amount of foreseeable damage on her being, the hunters didn't have to go through a lot of trouble.

Unfortunately, while having a naïve and grateful mermaid to guide me through the seas and into the new world sounds too fortuitous in my plans, the prospect is unreachable given my extreme lack of cash on my person. The pathetic state in which I am in now hits me like bricks on metal. I focused on the menacing atmosphere around me to avoid any thoughts on the previous incident that thrown what I call a life into disarray.

At the moment, the shocked expression on her face evolved into one of great joy. Hope is a better word for it. Undying hope.

Her companions are standing at the back of the auction hall. A starfish and a weird looking fat human pranced around with frantic worry and borderline insanity as they utter her name again and again like a broken down record.

"We will definitely get her back. We have 200 million after all!" The orange marigold haired woman muttered resolutely, clutching her number tightly, as if it is going to slip from her grasp at any second.

I at first did not identify the band of idealistic misfits enshrouded in the darkness.

Perhaps I was too pre occupied with the execution of death plans. Or maybe the pity that I felt for the mermaid Camie. Or maybe just the suppression of headaches that I have been plagued with ever since I boarded the ill-fated Starboard Alliance.

But at that precise moment of the immoral hammer coming down to denounce the mermaid's fate, a crash so thunderous that shot straight through the thin walls of the auction halls occurred. Sunlight shining through the artificial dim lights of the auction hall and smoke billowing from the infrastructure. An unconscious flying fish on the ground, screams and the flying of those despicable noblemen and women.

I stood up in a great hurry and scurry over to the sides of the hall. I would be damned if I let that scoundrel slip through my fingers again. Whatever that distraction was, it is appreciated for the opening that it caused.

However, I have never thought her companions to be those of the Straw Hat crew. That bunch of merry misfits who managed to brave through the seas of the Grand line, breaking down the terrible societal structures wherever they go. In fact, it was their actions in Water 7 which partly caused the situation in which I'm currently in right now. How funny it is that I should see them here again.

And now, it seems that their actions are likely to alter my situation again.

Monkey D Luffy barged straight in, scaring the shit out of most people and murmurs of his past deeds bubbled through the mouths of the surprised audience who would soon find themselves witnesses to the most daring move of the decade.

Persistently bold and possessing of an incredible streak of stubbornness, the youngest supernova demonstrated the defining origin of his star power reputation: selflessness.

The forefront and center core of his ideology has always been this characteristic.

A favorite of mine among the supernovas too, watching him dance in his journey to find one piece.

Personally, I would have loved to join his crew.

However, the situation at hand did not warrant any such fantasy notions of making my fan like dreams a reality.

A bullet shot through the air. Followed by a punch to the face that everyone wanted to hit. It was like someone unleashed Pandora's box. Chaos descended. Howls rang out as panicked buyers trampled over each other trying to rush for the exit. Then the guards came. The whirlpool of darkness continued its course, its deep mass spilling out from the dark well.

I fought my way as discreetly as I could through the guards and into the backstage of the slave house. The fight ensued behind my back as I got through the unprepared bunch of them. The straw hats will take care of them. I have to find the cowardly bastard who retreated back into his hen coup.

Walking past the huge room with one side cordoned off by metal bars, I swiped more sea stone from the rooms that I find. Feeling lightheaded and dangerously low on parasol tablets, I spied the only lighted room at the end of the dark corridor.

" Mister doflamingo, this is all yours. The auction house is yours! You have to do something! No one will trust this auction house after this!" Disco pleaded through the den den mushi, his hands furiously gesturing in the thin air, as if he is trying to grab something out of his reach.

The recipient on the other hand, was unfazed by this development.

"fufufu, you know… the human trade is already old news, idiot!"

"what?"

"now is the age of smiles"

"are you saying that you are abandoning me?"

" shut up, you are a pain in the ass, right now, we are being called in by the marines." The voice continued,

" now, a new era is dawning, you see, there will be a war …" the voice paused as if for an ultimatum,

" the war between the royal shichibukai and the whitebeard pirates!"

I was taken aback by the new development. The bastard was apparently in shock. He is wide open. I advanced, stopping just behind his back, my pistol in my hand. He was about to continue further but the cruel recipient has already hung up.

It was then that he turned around and acknowledged me for the first time.

I emptied the three bullets into his stomach, arm and shoulder.

Avoiding the heart as I felt that it would be a mercy to finish him amidst his misfortunes. It is better to let him suffer for the rest of his life. He crumples like a sack of spilled flour. I stood in front of him for a second; my raging headache seems to have retreated a little.

A sudden wave of haki ran though my veins, willing me in its strong aura back to present world. Now all I need is to get out of here.

I made my way to the back of the slave house that I have seen earlier on my way in. all the guards are down and the cages are empty. My own haki sensed that things have quietened down a lot more. The pirates are making their way out of the slave house, having finished their fill of the violence.

The back door appeared in my sights, my own exit to freedom. I was almost excited to see it. However, things are not as they seem and what happened next is beyond me. A whole pack of marines burst through the door, obstructing my path to freedom.

The best part?

The two morons who chased me down at the marketplace are in that pack. I was wholly unprepared for this.

" how could the marines get here so fast?" was my last thought as I went down with a single gunshot to my abdomen.

* * *

A/N:

I like how that hammer is an irony in this case so I decided to write it in. :)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I awoke to bright sunlight slapping my face on glassy fields. The marines were gone.

With pained strength and a stiffness coursing through my body, I sat up and looked the place over. I am just outside the slave house on the bridge in which I came from. I felt incredibly weak. I reached out and touched my left wrist. My hand smoothed through the slightly grazed arm like water. My bracelet is gone.

Cold sweat formed on my back immediately, like a seizure had just overtaken my body and I lost control of my nerves for a minute. It must have slipped off during the attack.

The outside world weren't any better off. Fights have arisen all over the area. An admiral is presently making his grounds on the archipelago.

I stoppered the flow of blood streaming out of my middle area as best I could and stood up. Pain surged my every pore. The headache was back.

I limped through the area. I did a quick to make sure that I still have my other sea stones. Like hideous red ants crawling around after a fire, the Marines were everywhere. Those guys will take anyone they find suspicious at this rate. No one in the lawless zone is safe.

I have no strength to go back to the hotel at grove 71. The journey will certainly kill me.

Having no goal at this point in time and no ship to go back to, I have officially reached the lowest point in my life.

However, the chaos at hand had provided me with a most wonderful advantage. After such a huge tenriyubito accident as this, a marine warship would have descended to the island by now. Just thinking of the unmanned ships at lawless zones right now made my weary heart ache with hope. Their owners will never return to steer them ever again. With this new hope, I shoved onwards with new power.

This is even better since most of the ships will be ready for preparation for the journey down to mermaid island. I can practically go there now already. And with the admiral hunting across the place, most of them idling now will probably have no owners. Not to mention the countless food and medical supplies they will have taken great pains to prepare for the long trip down. My luck is unbelievably high today despite everything.

The great yellow partially submerged submarine was the first ship that I laid eyes on after 20 arduous minutes of trekking.

" Perfect." Was my only thought as I stood trembling and panting heavily on my feet on the void deck of the ship.

The unusual form and the well maintained condition that it was kept in was more than enough reason for me to believe that there was medical and food supplies.

Critical thinking took a back seat in the sea of inescapable pain that I was trapped in. Pushing with all my strength to open the metal doors, I found myself in a long hollow, iron clad corridor. Expanding my haki throughout the ship, I found that there wasn't a soul on board.

"Perfect."

The medical bay was the nearest room at the first level of the submarine on the left hand side with the big ass emergency sign on top.

I have to commend the owner's pragmatism. I stumbled inside clumsily and snatched a first aid kit from the nearest corner. I was running out of time. The blood seeped through me like water the minute I took off the measly bandages.

Taking a pair of tweezers out from the kit, I focused energy on removing the goddamned bullet wound from my body. I threw my bag of seastone over to a corner. I would not need them right now. I bit down hard on the metal legs of the operating table as I plucked the bullet. By the time I reached the disinfection part, a heaviness overtook me. The feeling that someone had draped a large warm moist blanket over me during the harsh winter we encountered on the high seas. Mara. My dearest friend.

I slumped backwards onto the cabinets of the foreign and dim medical bay.

My mind was shutting down at last after all the day's events. Finally, a moment of peace. I was all alone once again for the second time since my banishment.

"perhaps dying here is not a bad idea."

Sleep engulfed me like a lover's arms and my body dropped to the hard floor.

The prideful but worn out boy struggled to walk at a brisk pace. The blistering heat had been bothering him all day and the white boiler suit wasn't helping much. So much for team unity.

After 5 straight uneventful days upon arriving at the archipelago, today churned out some noteworthy results. For one day, The full complete assembly of the 11 supernovas finished by the arrival of the Straw Hats stirred excitement and thrown the archipelago's power balance into extreme disorder.

Captain law, as careful as he is, did not join in the chaos like the other crews around Sabondy. The guarded man merely observed his opponents from the sidelines as they clashed to their hearts content.

Serving on a crew having been branded as a worthy candidate ( by marines and news agencies) suited for the 'worst generation' tag name, he is proud to serve under the Hearts pirate crew.

He and the guys spent those blank days talking about each of the supernovas and exploring sabondy.

The episode at the auction gave him a real shock though. As excited and nervous as he had been initially at the presence of other supernova rookies, straw hat luffy was the one that left a greater impression on him. The style in which the guy takes on is different from the rest of the rookies that they have encountered and stalked in secret. The seas are vast after all. Anything and anyone can happen.

It is this thought that he was having when his captain stopped in the middle of their tracks and asked: " shachi, did you leave the doors open when we got out of the sub?"

Shachi snapped out of his daydreams and temporarily lost his ability to speak.

"I locked the doors and followed everything as per procedure when everyone got out of the sub!" He defended himself.

"The only thing that I didn't do is submerged it because of the repairs."

Shachi hated this gut feeling nagging at the pit of his stomach. As proud mechanic of the Death sub, he cannot afford to leave careless mistakes like this. On the high seas, a simple mistake like this might get them killed, or rather him killed by the disappointment of his crew mates.

His captain narrowed his grey eyes, his crew mates around him began to feel unease. It was a hidden spot that they had created to conceal the sub, there was almost no way to see it.

"The door is open." Penguin stated the obvious.

The atmosphere tensed as the battle weary Hearts readied themselves for potential unforeseen circumstances.

"Captain, your orders please." Bepo requested, a call to action that readied the already tired crew. They cannot afford capture at any costs. They just got out of the scramble with the fake warlord .

" proceed as per protocol." Captain stated calmly, his cool disposition betraying no emotions.

" if it's the marines, kill them. If it's the admiral, abandon the sub and scatter in groups of 3. If it's robbers, toss them out. We don't have time for experiments at this point right now…

If the intruder fits none of these categories, capture them." He listed with smoothness and precision. Shachi is pretty sure this is for the sake of the newbie.

Suddenly, bepo piped up,

" I smelled the blood of one person." The white bear informed.

The Hearts got into defensive stance again. Splitting into three groups, one group circle the sub, another stayed on the spot that they were and Captain led the third into their home of 10 years.

"who could possibly infiltrate our sub so carelessly like that?" Shachi thought as he cautiously entered the opened door.

The smell of blood filled the sub as they entered. He could feel Bepo's nose curled in disgust. He hates the smell of blood.

Out of a sudden, shachi felt like somebody was watching them. As cliché as it sounds, he legitimately felt like there was a seventh presence among their group of six.

His seven years at sea thought him courage and determination to never waver at even the seemingly the toughest of foes. But this is something new. An invisible force. Something he feels but couldn't see.

" It's just a delusion, a lot has happened after all today. Im bloody tired." He convinced himself.

His group advanced further into the sub with renewed confidence with every step. Nothing happened in the first few minutes of entry. Not a marine out of place.

"the emergency door is opened." Penguin stated the obvious again.

"The intruder is there. I can smell the blood." Bepo said.

The men tightened their throats.

At the height of this climate, an intruder is certainly not welcomed.

"I will go in alone. The rest of you stay where you are and be prepared. " Announced captain Law.

The rest nodded as he silently walked towards the slightly ajar door, straightened back and sword scabbard in hand. They watched him with bated breath as he shifted his position right wards and faced the room inside.

Shachi can still feel the presence as they gaped at the unconscious female intruder laying on the floor. As bizarre as it sounds, he really did feel something following them as soon as they entered the sub. He wasn't superstitious.

But he couldn't help but subconsciously acknowledge the presence getting stronger as he watched his crew mates attend to the injured brunette.

"Captain, isn't this girl the one that sat was beside us at the auction?" Penguin asked.

"Why is she here?" Asked Bepo, who is more at peace now that he confirmed that she was the only intruder in the sub.

Shachi looked at each one of his mates, not one of them appeared to have shared his fear of the unknown force.

The initial tension in their bodies had dissipated but shachi felt the exact opposite.

For some unexplained reason, he felt the tension gather and condense.

"it's just me. I must have hit my head." He thought to himself.

After all, he didn't even know if it is a presence. The word just appeared in his mind. An unknown pressure felt only by him is more accurate. He corrected himself.

"so Cap, what are we going to do with her?" the million dollar question has been shot.

Shachi turned his head and looked at the blonde haired navigator, more relaxed than anyone, hands tucked into his side pockets.

The Hearts had always disposed of their intruders, man or woman. Law simply did not recruit anyone to be on his crew. If the person in question is injured, what he deems a threat would be harvested for spare organs, if not; the person would be well on his or her way upon landing on the next island.

Whatever the case is, he would treat them first all the same.

The force magnifies. Shachi unconsciously take a step closer to penguin. He could feel his anxiety increasing with every passing second. Something is definitely in the room.

"Shachi, what's wrong? Your trembling." His captain and friend shot a quizzing look at him, eyes sharpened.

The force intensifies and looms all over the place. It's hard to describe. It's like it has a mind of its own and is standing threateningly over Law. Shachi did not know how he knows it but unknown entity is apparently more concentrated over his captain, its aura was practically seeping, engulfing all around him like a thick cloak. Law did not seem to notice.

"Captain…. I think you should treat her first, the rest of the crew is….tired from today's battles, penguin and I should…. should go to the engine room and check that nothing's wrong. Like …like double checking that all the engines and air tanks are ok." He stuttered.

He innately wondered if he was indirectly giving his captain an order. He know how much he hates that.

Law, however, did not flinch at his words and merely cocked his head sideways.

" Alright, you guys go make sure that the repairs are done. Bepo, tell everyone to come back onboard. We are submerging soon." He said with a tone of finality.

Shachi exited the room. What the fuck just happened? He thought as he descended down the flight of stairs.

The pressurizing force has disappeared. As if it had never been there.

-xx-

first update in long time. the next one might not be so soon cuz of my exams tho


End file.
